Kisses
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sex buddies. Lemon, OOC, rushed.


Quick one shot. LEMON, OOC, moves really fast. I kind of got bored in the middle of it but I hope you enjoy anyway. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Ah. Just a little more." Naruto panted softly as Sasuke's thrusting started to slow down.

"I can't." Sasuke panted. Naruto growled.

"You've come three times and I haven't even once." Naruto pouted and pushed his hips into Sasuke. They had been going at it for a few hours now and although it felt good, Sasuke was getting tired.

"If you want it so bad, do it yourself." Sasuke said as he flipped them so that he was on his back and Naruto was sitting on top of him. Naruto moaned softly and started moving up and down. Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's and held his hand tightly. "Forget the bet, Naruto, you can touch yourself. Just finish already, I still have to take a shower and get home before it's too late." Sasuke groaned. Naruto nodded and fisted himself. "Give me a good show." Sasuke said with a perverted smirk. Sasuke supported himself on his elbows and watched as Naruto pleasured himself. Naruto only needed one look from Sasuke's lust filled eyes to come. Naruto screamed his release and Sasuke came one last time.

"Do you really have to go?" Naruto asked softly as he leaned on Sasuke while they caught their breath.

"Yeah." Sasuke said plainly. Naruto frowned but made sure Sasuke wouldn't see it. They stayed like that for only a few minutes before Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him. "I'm using your shower." He said as he got up. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah." Naruto said as Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom. Although they had been fuck buddies for the past year, Naruto was getting tired of it. Not the sex part, but the part where Sasuke never stayed over and only used Naruto for sex. Naruto was wanting a relationship with at least some deeper meaning, whether with Sasuke or not. Fifteen minutes later Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke called as he left Naruto's apartment. Naruto sighed, once again he was left to clean his apartment and himself. Naruto laid there for a few minutes before he decided that he could clean everything tomorrow and he was asleep shortly after. The next morning he cleaned his sheets and took a shower before heading out to meet his friends for lunch. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Lee and Kiba were already at a table.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled. They all looked at him questioningly as he gingerly sat down.

"You're still messing around with Uchiha?" Neji asked. Naruto gave him a look.

"None of our business, as always." Sakura said. Of course everyone in the village knew about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Sakura had found out, Sakura told Ino, Ino told everyone. No one really cared that much. Of course there were the few people that would always ask for all the details, and there were a few naughty rumors spreading around but nothing bad. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke weren't in a real relationship so Sasuke treated Naruto the same as he treated everyone else, which was ignore him until he absolutely had to speak to the other. (And usually then it was only to tell him what time he was coming over)

"So, what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked looking at everyone. Times had gotten more peaceful since Akatsuki was destroyed and none of them had gotten any missions for over a month at least.

"I was gonna meet Sai for a date." Ino said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No one cares about you and your stupid boyfriend." Sakura scowled.

"You know you're jealous." Ino snapped.

"As if. Who would want an emotionally constipated jerk for a boyfriend anyway?" Sakura scoffed.

"Another blonde at this table." Kiba chuckled. Naruto growled at Kiba but still blushed.

"Oh, I didn't mean… I was talking about Sai and not Sasuke." Sakura stuttered.

"Whatever, it's not like we're even in a relationship." Naruto said.

"I thought you wanted," Sakura started but stopped when Naruto shot her a look.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said. Kiba pouted.

"I'm leaving." Naruto sighed as he got up.

"I'll come with you." Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded and they left. "So what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"Come on, talk to me." Sakura said.

"I'm serious. Nothing is happening. We have sex and that's all." Naruto sighed.

"But weren't you supposed to talk to him about, you know, your relationship." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"There isn't really a time." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and looked around.

"He just comes over, we have sex and then he leaves." Naruto said.

"Then say something before," Sakura started.

"It's not that easy." Naruto sighed again.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Okay, none of my business." Sakura nodded.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke walking up to them.

"I'll see you later." Sakura smiled and walked off.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to your house." Sasuke said.

"Now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm bored." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto huffed.

"So you think I'm here to entertain you?" Naruto asked.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and they walked to Naruto's apartment. "What are we doing today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked as he thought about what game they would play. They never had regular sex, there was always some twist to it.

"Tied up." Sasuke smirked. "In front of the mirror."

"Okay." Naruto said softly. In ten minutes Naruto was in a chair with his legs tied over the arms and his hands tied behind the back.

"Nice." Sasuke smirked as he looked over Naruto.

"Just stop staring." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke lifted the full length mirror and set it right in front of Naruto. "Sasuke, don't put that there!" Naruto shouted at him as he turned his head away from the mirror.

"But it's such a nice view." Sasuke purred as he knelt down behind Naruto.

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto whimpered softly. "This is embarrassing."

"You know you like it." Sasuke said. "Your body is more honest than your mouth." He added while brushing his fingers against Naruto's semi-erect cock.

"Nn, stop." Naruto groaned softly. Sasuke smirked and held up a vibrator. "Don't you dare." Naruto growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke smiled running the vibrator over the ropes that held Naruto to the chair. Naruto bit his lip. "I'm gonna put it in." Sasuke said. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke slowly inserted the thick vibrator into his body. "Look at that sight. God, that turns me on."

"Stop." Naruto huffed. "Don't say perverted things."

"I'm just telling you how hot you are." Sasuke leered. "Just look at yourself." Sasuke said forcing Naruto to look at his reflection. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Stop it." Naruto whimpered as he tried to turn away but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Sasuke reached down and started pumping Naruto's erection with moving the vibrator in and out of him.

"Just look at yourself. I'm so turned on right now. You don't even know what just looking at you does to me." Sasuke panted.

"Nn, Sasuke. The vibrator isn't enough." Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke said as he got up and undressed. Sasuke got in front of Naruto and slowly entered the blonde boy.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "You feel great." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. He could see the muscles in Sasuke's back flexing as he slowly thrust in and out.

"S-Sasuke. I'm gonna cum." Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked and started pumping Naruto's erection. Naruto screamed and released all over his chest and stomach. Sasuke soon followed. Sasuke pulled out and sat down next to the mirror to catch his breath. Naruto caught a glimpse of his reflection as he looked at Sasuke and blushed heavily.

"You really are sexy like that." Sasuke panted softly.

"Pervert." Naruto mumbled. "Just untie me." He added with a huff. Sasuke smirked and nodded. He grabbed his kunai and cut the ropes off. Naruto sighed with relief as he put his legs down. Sasuke sighed when he saw the rope burns on Naruto's legs and arms. "I should clean up before I pass out."

"I'll clean you up. Let me go get a washcloth." Sasuke said getting up. He went to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in warm water. He went back and gently cleaned Naruto off. "Lets get you to bed." Sasuke said gently picking Naruto up. Naruto curled into Sasuke's chest and let the raven carry him to the bed. Sasuke covered Naruto with his blankets and brushed his bangs out of his face. "I'm gonna use your shower and then I have to leave." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I need a shower." Sasuke smiled.

"You know that's not what I meant." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"I need to take a shower." Sasuke said and went into Naruto's bathroom. Naruto was asleep by the time Sasuke finished with his shower. Sasuke sighed and left. The next day Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument with Sakura when Sasuke approached him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto huffed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, um, do you think we could go to your apartment?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"No." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked and Sakura gasped softly. It was the first time Naruto had refused Sasuke.

"Wh-what? Then later tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Naruto said.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked slightly desperately.

"No. I don't want you to come to my apartment any more, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked again.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean that I don't want to have sex with you any more." Naruto said.

"I should go." Sakura said.

"Stay." Naruto said grabbing her arm.

"Naruto, why don't you want me to come over any more?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you just using me." Naruto said. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto teleported away.

"Damn it." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He's got the wrong idea." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. Just go kiss and make up." Sakura said. Sasuke laughed.

"Naruto doesn't kiss people. Kissing is sacred to him. He'd never do something that intimate with just anyone." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him.

"You two have been having sex almost every day for a year and you've never kissed?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. Sakura laughed softly. "That's so stupid."

"He said he didn't want to kiss anyone unless they were in love with him and he loved them back." Sasuke said. His eyes widened suddenly. "I know what I have to do, thanks Sakura." Sasuke said before running off. He found Naruto walking through the streets headed towards his apartment. "Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto stopped and turned to face Sasuke. Before Naruto could do anything Sasuke had grabbed him and kissed him.

"What?" Naruto asked not really sure if he should be happy or angry with the raven.

"I wasn't using you. I'm in love with you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked around at all the people who were staring at them. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and they teleported into Naruto's apartment.

"You're in love with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Why do you think I came over so often?" Sasuke asked.

"But you never said anything before." Naruto said.

"Cause you didn't either. I didn't want to confess and have you reject me. It would have made everything awkward between us and I didn't want that." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled.

"You're pretty self conscious aren't you?" Naruto asked holding Sasuke's hands. Sasuke blushed. "Who would have thought Uchiha Sasuke had such a cute side to him?" Naruto smiled.

"Don't say stuff like that." Sasuke blushed. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto one most time before looking at the clock.

"I should probably get going." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, if I don't my cat will tear my house apart." Sasuke said.

"Cat?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"That's why you've always left?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. You thought I didn't want to stay with you?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto blushed. "You're allergic to cats, that's why I've never taken you to my house." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I see." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Naruto smiled as Sasuke left. It was the first time in the past year he was okay with Sasuke leaving. He was happy because he knew that Sasuke really loved him. THE END.

* * *

again, i kind of got bored with this story so sorry for the OOC and rushed feeling, so any new readers please don't judge my writing based off of this story i have many better stories posted. REVIEW!!!


End file.
